Archive
by WritersCorner
Summary: One big story is what we live in, we all have our own chapters. But sometimes we don't write them. Sometimes we just, need to write it on our own. But who cares about all that when someone can do it for you. Tell me a good idea, it will be right here. If it's bad, then to sad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is something to help me get ideas and or just entertain anyone that will read this, at all. So, onto the short start. ENJOY :D**

In a dark space, a slight clicking noise can be heard. Then out of nowhere a small desk light turned on. This showed a hunched silhouette typing away on a prehistoric device called, a typewriter. The shadow then looked to the screen.

"Hello there, I didn't hear you come in." The shadow said.

"I'm sorry I'm in a rush but I need ideas and one shots to do so if you can, help a man in need."

The shadow seemingly begging on its knees cupped it's hands together like it was praying. Seemingly it was trying to get help. Then in the background, a small picture appears. The picture seemed to be sad. Things such as an old stuffed rabbit to a cup with the word 'flippy' on it. Before more details could be discovered, the silhouette blocked the view.

"No! Not yet, this idea can't be known yet. I want to get other ideas first you idiot. Now leave and get me some help."

The silhouette then disappeared into the shadows mumbling ideas he could use.

 **A/N Yes I know it is short but I NEED ideas from any reading any of this at all. I need your help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the first one shot idea from nightmaster000. Here you go. :D**

(All moments before the dance are not included with this oneshot.)

The _Sadie Hawkins dance,_ a dance to remember. Especially if you have to juggle two dates. That's the situation Lincoln Loud was in right now. He had to juggle a date between Ronnie Anne, and a mystery girl. Walking into the dance with his best friend Clyde McBride, Lincoln only needed a plan to put into action. He scanned the area hoping not to see Ronnie Anne. Seemingly, his prayers were answered for she wasn't there. As he and his nerdy friend then walked into the seemingly endless crowd of dancers they spotted the main target, the mystery girl. Clyde pulled out a bunch of files and looked through them.

The boy looked to his friend and said "she isn't in my files."

It's was creepy yes, but they were friends and he was only trying to help. Then Clyde looked to the stage with a light bulb literally lit up above his head.

"I'll be your eyes in the sky Lincoln."

Before Lincoln could protest, the nerdy child then ran to the stage and began climbing. Reaching the top, he pulled out all of his supplies. Grabbing the binoculars, Clyde then began to watch the entrance, just in case. Meanwhile with Lincoln, he was thinking of something to say. In his process of thought, the Loud boy didn't even notice the mystery girl walk to him. As he mumbled to himself about things such as, "I could do"s, or "maybe"s, the girl tried to hold her laughter but failed and cracked out laughing.

"What are you doing mate?" Asked the mystery girl in a slight British tone.

"Oh! Sorry, just nervous about making a good first impression."

"Oh it's okay mate, here, tell me and I might be able to help you."

Taking a breath to gather his thoughts Lincoln began to think of possible outcomes if he says the wrong thing. She might walk off, he won't have help with this, the list goes on. The boy was about to say something when _she_ walked in. At the door stood an annoyed Ronnie Anne. Seeing that she didn't see him, Lincoln ducked for cover not wanting to be seen. The girl whom he was talking to looked as if he's gone mad. The Loud boy then nodded towards Ronnie Anne in the background. The girl looked and instantly understood.

"Got the first date jitters?" She asked.

"Yeah. Really just have a problem because of my sisters."

"And what happened?"

"I'm set up on a double-date because I wasn't even wanting to come to this dumb dance, so I faked the fact I wasn't asked to come to the dance. If anything I'd rather be at the arcade right now."

"Well that is just bloody horrible."

"Well that's life with ten sisters for you."

Lincoln sighed for his own sake. His sisters were putting him though heck and back, and for why? They always use their so called 'all knowingly abilities' to "help" him when he doesn't need it. They always take away his chances to be his own person. He tries to be himself when he does something, and they flip his world upside down. This time though, they've taken it a bit too far.

Standing, Lincoln then went towards the stage. He then quickly scaled the small structure to get some information about the situation. Upon reaching the top he was quickly dragged to where his friend Clyde sat observing. Sitting there, the Loud boy watched those below them. Seemingly Ronnie Anne wasn't wanting to be there because she was only leaning up against the wall looking around. Then she looked to the top of the stage. Seeing this, Lincoln pulled his friend down and ducked.

Clyde then whispered "that girl you were talking to, that was the mystery girl."

Lincoln looked at him with complete shock. He didn't think that he would run into her that early. Well yeah, it would have to happen sooner of later but that early into the dance?

"Well, at least tell me her name."

"Oh, it's Tabby."

"Thanks. Wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Lincoln climbed down from the stage and walked into the crowd. Slowly making his way through the crowds, he saw Tabby sitting at the snack bar. Looking elsewhere to see if Ronnie Anne was anywhere around, he saw her off on the other side of the gymnasium. Taking this time to his abilities, he rushed to the snack bar. Finally making it, he looked up from panting to see Tabby smirking. Letting out one last puff of air, Lincoln straightened his back from hunching over trying to get through the crowds. He really needed a good massage soon.

"So, broke your back getting through them crowds to?" She asked straightening her back as well.

"Yeah. Man do those jocks take up a lot of room in there."

"Heh. Yeah, almost got smashed by one." She said laughing to herself.

"So, Tabby right? Tell me about yourself. . . ."

* * *

Later. . . .

After a little while of small talk and stories, Lincoln remembered to check if he was in the clear. Looking around quickly, he saw he was safe, for now. After the long talk, he then walked around to enjoy the dance. That is before he bumped into Ronnie Anne. Before she could see who bumped into her, the culprit disappeared. With Lincoln, hiding was starting to hurt. He was in all sorts of positions trying to stay oft of sight. This is because, knowing Ronnie Anne's past, he was doomed if she caught him there. Looking to the empty DJ area, Lincoln got an idea of hiding in plain sight. After finding a hat and some sunglasses, he then sat there and acted like he was actually using the equipment. This worked until the real DJ came back with a coffee in his hand.

"Hey get out of here kid!" Demanded the DJ.

Lincoln leaped in fear and ran off with a little "sorry". After making it to some bleachers, he began to pant like a wild dog. Why was he so tired. He has ten sisters for peat sake. He should be used to this type of stuff. After catching his breath, he saw Ronnie Anne storming over to him. Thinking on his feet, Lincoln put an old mop in his place. This worked for when Ronnie Anne got up to it, she just sighed and went elsewhere. Thinking he was out of danger, he leaned back onto whatever surface there was. He was relaxed, until Tabby noticed him. Looking to her, he saw she wasn't in the cheery mood she was in. Now in his face, she then raised her arms in the air.

"What happened mate, you left me standing out there!"

"Well I..." before he could even finish his sentence, Ronnie Anne stormed over.

"Ok, what going on here Lame'o?" She asked.

Now conflicted, Lincoln just grunts while pulling on his hair. A simple fact he didn't want to be here and now this. Well didn't he now have a reason to hate his sisters now.

 **A/N And there is the end of the first one shot. And for anyone wondering, the per a mites are the following.**

 **M rated: No**

 **No basing off of the following episodes: No Such Luck, Brawl In The Family.**

 **Genderbent: Wanted and recommended.**

 **Cursing: Not yet.**

 **Loudcest: Hmmmmmm, need to think about it.**

 **And that is all folks. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is an idea from classicfilmfan. Also classic, this is gonna have to be multiple parts because its just to good. And please don't complain but I felt it would be better if it was a vacation that got Lynn started. Here you go. :D**

Dive In. PT1

Sports was one of the few things that controlled most of Lynn's life. That and family, obviously. Well today, her and her family were off to the beach. This was because Lynn Sr. got his yearly extra. Right now they were loading up the van. Lori was doing her average checklist. Lynn, being the sports enthusiast she is, came crashing through the house while trying to chase a helium filled football that Lincoln gave her a while back. After finally catching it over the couch, she plopped down with a small luggage item in her other hand.

"Who are we waiting for now Lori?" Asked the sports enthusiast.

"Still waiting for Lincoln to come out and for you to get packed." Answered the phone addict.

"Well go wake him up then and I'll get ready."

"No. I'm not going to let that twerp ruin my perfectly good texting time."

"Fine, I'll go get him."

Walking upstairs where the only people remaining were most likely packing. Turning to her right, all Lynn could hear was snoring. Walking to her little brothers room, it got louder. She opened the door only to see Lincoln asleep. Deciding he needed up now, even if they had like three hours until they had to be ready, she reached into her pocket where out of nowhere blew an airhorn. Almost instantly the only Loud boy shot up from his bed like a bullet. The boy fell off his bed and landed face first onto his carpeted floor.

"What the heck Lynn!" Begged a now awake Lincoln.

"Hey, you needed up, and your up.

"Still, you could have been more peaceful and at least shake me awake."

After hearing his words out loud, he instantly regretted saying it. Lynn let loose a wicked smile as she then proceeded to almost shake Lincoln to the brink of death. The poor boy out of being dizzy, smacked his head into his door frame. This almost knocked him out completely. After regaining his thoughts the boy then shook his head in anger.

"Just get out of here Lynn" He said whilst shoeing her away.

Lynn turned around with her hands up in defense. After her younger brother shut his door she smirked with delight. Didn't she love to pick on him. Now it was just time to make sure her things were ready.

Later. . . . .

Everyone now had their items packed and in Vanzilla. While the parents were talking, the children were enjoying their home. Everyone except Lincoln, to Lynn at least. He always read those dumb comics. She never liked watching him do this, or be near him for that matter. Lynn began to wonder what was so special about those dumb comics. Shaking her head, the sports fanatic then began to do some jumping jacks to get her blood pumping. The long trip was gonna take away the adrenaline that she was so used to. Wanting to be ready, she decided to grab her football and began chasing it whilst dodging her family and objects. She was doing just fine, until Lola decided to step into the hall out of the blue.

"Look out!" Lynn shouted.

"Huh?" Lola didn't have enough time to react.

The two then crashed into a roll. They the both crashed into the table in the hall. It began to tip before Leni decided to set her smoothie on the table after reaching the top the stairs. Lynn breathed a sigh of relief, but to soon though for now Lola was ready to rip her to shreds. Quickly realizing what trouble she was in if she didn't do something, she ran right into the bathroom. After shutting the door, Lola then began to complain about almost everything but the kitchen sink. Lynn began to laugh like crazy during this. Meanwhile out side the door, Leni stood dumbfounded over what's going on. All would never be revealed to her. Downstairs, it was worse than end thing that's beenseen in the loud family home. Lori had apparently gotten into a fight with Luna and now they were on the floor pulling each other's hair.

Lynn Sr. then stepped in yelling "hey! Girls, girls break it up!"

Both of the girls stopped and looked up at their father. Hey then began to rant about how a young woman should behave, while in the background Lincoln looked up from his comic. He had a look of complete annoyance on his face.

"Yet another vacation for the loud family." The boy the rolled his eyes as everything continued to unfold around him.

 **A/N There is the first part to this little bit, and don't worry I'm trying to get the other ideas like the dinner date between Luna and Sam, so don't worry your little pants off. So hope you all enjoyed this one shot. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N And here we are with the third story of Archive. This idea is from Boris Yeltsin.**

Dinner Date

Luna Loud has been waiting for this night for a few months now. She decided to wear her best outfit for this. Tonight was her first date with Sam Sharp. looking in the mirror, Luna began to wander, what if she isn't good enough. Looking down, she then felt depressed. After a moment of thought, she decided to put those feelings beside. Tonight she had a date to get to. Turning to the door she heard rapid pounding on the door. Opening it she saw her little brother Lincoln bouncing back and forth on his legs holding his groin. Luna quickly stepped out and let the eleven year old handle business. Luna smiled and continued downstairs. Looking around, she didn't see any one of her siblings nearby.

"Luna, there you are!"

Luna jumped out of fear when she saw it was just her mother. Rita smiled softly for her daughter. Even though the mother didn't understand her daughters love interest, she still supported her rock loving daughter all the way. The mother of eleven then pulled Luna in for a hug. She excepted it gradually. Now in a quick embrace, Luna knew she wasn't alone. Departing, Luna then walked to the door. Leaving Luna looked back to her home, man didn't she love this place. She then pulled out her phone to check the time, 8:30. Luna then began her walk to Jean Juan French Mex Buffet. On her way there she planed to get Sam. Now at her crushes home, she walked to the door and knocked. Moments later, Sam opens the door in a white and blue outfits with a short dress that's also light blue.

"Hey Luna, are you ready? " The girl asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

The girl smiled with a small giggle. She wasn't wrong, that's why she was there. Luna reached her arm out at a bend and they then locked arms. Walking together, they finally got to Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet. They both went in and waited for a waiter to help them. Once he finally came, he saw the couple. After a few moments, he then led them to their table. Taking their seats, they then began to look through their menus for main meals. They decided to go with some tacos because anything else they couldn't pronounce or tell what was in it. Now they just had to wait for the waitress to come and ask for what they wanted, but she seemingly was ignoring the couple. Luna was now getting irritated.

"Hey waitress lady, we've been sit'n here for several minutes now and you haven't even got close to our table or the neighbouring tables."

"I'm very sorry miss but we are really busy and, I'm very sorry. So please tell me your order."

"We want some tacos and I want a small ola-cola." ( **remember things in the show are close to the real thing, so this would**

 **be coke a cola.)**

"And I'll take a medium chocolate shake."

"Okay your meal will be back in a bit."

Luna nodded and they began to talk about how life has been treating them. Apparently Sam's dad got in a lot of trouble and was in jail for the last eight years. Today they put him on parole. Luna could tell her date was not excited about this event. She could see it in her eyes, there was distress. Sam never wanted her father back, he did some horrible things to her. She was happy when he was away. And now that he was back, her life was upside down. When they finally got their meal, Luna noticed her older sister Lori and her date Bobby in the background. And if that wasn't enough, Lincoln was also there with Ronnie Anne. If they see her or Sam even, their nights ruined. Luna picked up a random magazine and hid her face behind it. Sam looked at her in confusion.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

"Hiding from the fam. If they see me or you, or night then is just a waist."

"I don't want that!"

"Me neither so if we don't want our night ruined, we're going to have to do something."

Looking up from her magazine, Luna saw what she didn't want to see at all. Lori was looking their direction, at Luna. Boy wasn't family at home hard enough? Seemingly privacy isn't aloud for this family.

 **A/N And there you have it folks, hope you all enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is another idea. And if you haven't, please check out my other story SteamPunk. Warning to those who do read it, i may be taking it down or doing a rewrite. And also if your gave me an idea and I don't do it is because I don't understand it or just don't see anything good to do with it. Now onto the story that will probably be 3 parted. And thank you mothers out there. Idea from celrock, check him out. Enjoy.**

The Truth PT1.

Mothers day was around the corner, and sadly, out of all his friends Clyde had no one to celebrate. No one to give thanks to on this special day. The boy without a mother was watching some ARGGH! with his best friend Lincoln. Whilst pretending to watch the show, he began to think about what happened to his mother. He had to have been born somehow. He got up to go ask one of his father's what had happened to her, that when Lori came by to get Lincoln. You and I both know what happened. Clyde made a funny robot noise and bled from his nose. Not a moment later he was out cold.

* * *

Later. . . .

Awakening from his crush fuelled power nap, the boy noticed he was back on his bed. The boy smiled but he needed answers. He got up and proceeded to go find his dads. Looking around his humble abode, he didn't find them. He tried to think of where they were: they were definitely not at Flip's Food and Fuel. They weren't anywhere near the mall, they hated that place. The only time they would go there is if he wanted to. They really couldn't have been anywhere, except for the cemetery. That's the only place he didn't know if they liked to say much about. They mainly say that someone special lies in that cemetery. But there is one question, who?

Pulling out his walkie talkie, he transmitted his friend.

"Hey buddy, can you help me with something?"

Static, that's what was playing. Nothing else. He began to wait, and wait, and wait. Nothing came back. He decided that it was enough for today. He was about to just toss it to the side when a slight answer came.

"What? I. . .bre. . . up."

"Can you help me with something!"

"Oh, sure Clyde. Sorry, we just went through an underpass."

"Wait what, where are you?"

"Uhh. . . . Ohio."

"What?!"

"Okay okay, calm down. My sisters are asleep."

"Fine, but please hurry back."

"I will."

"Okay, signing out."

* * *

2 Days Till Mothers Day. . . . .

Finally, Lincoln got home from visiting his cousin in Ohio. Clyde almost on instinct went to his friends home. At the front door, he could hear all sorts of racket coming from behind the door. He didn't have time to ring the doorbell, he opened the door and ran upstairs to his friends room. Lincoln looked up to his friend with a smile. He set the comic he was reading down and sat up. Clyde took his seat next to his friend and sighed.

"What's wrong Clyde?"

"I'm wanting to know what happened to my mom."

"Wow, I didn't think you were going to have something that big."

'Well I want to know by mothers day. So please help me."

The loud boy began to process his friends question, what else was he supposed to do? His friend just asked him of so,et hinge he would never think of. The boy looked to his friend and smiled.

"Let's do this..."

 **A/N Yes, I know it was a bit short but I promise that the other parts will be longer, just wanted to have this in by Mothers Day. Have a good one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, since I'm not getting many ideas, here is part two of Dive In! ENJOY!**

Dive In: PT2, Issue.

As the Loud family was riding in Vanzilla, Lynn was checking the news for Murple Beach. She wanted to make sure that there was some sort of sport that she could do, but there wasn't any. During a bad storm, all of the good sports equipment was washed away. Anything left is either broke or useless. She reread the article once again. She didn't really believe it, so she just put her phone away and looked at the passing scenery. The father of eleven looked into his rear view mirror only to see his usually energetic Jr, sitting there seeming as if she was empty. He nudged his wife whilst pointing back. Rita looked back and noticed her daughters depressed state. They both shrugged and refocused onto their original task.

"Lynn, are you okay?" Asked the only Loud boy.

"Yeah, just a little down."

"Don't be down, it's just a day in life little sis'." Said a concerned Luna.

"I know, it's most likely people wanting to joke around..."

* * *

Later. . . .

"What!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Asked a concerned Rita.

"There's nothing to do here, all the sports equipment is gone!"

"Honey calm down. You can still play your sports. There are plenty that don't need a ball or a net. So let's just try to enjoy this trip."

The sports fanatic of the family sighed and joined her family as they walked off to get the keys to their rooms. Lynn always had something to do, and now she had nothing to do for two whole weeks. She hated this trip already. She just wanted to go home and play some basketball with her friend, not sit on a couch all day.

"Hey Lynn, there's a diving sign-up sheet." Said a hopeful Lincoln.

"I'm not into diving really."

"Well I'm trying here okay."

"Then don't try." She said as she began to walk with the rest of the family to their rooms.

Once they finally found their rooms, she was the first inside. She locked the door behind her and flopped onto the bed. She looked around the heavily decorated room. Her eyes finally fell onto the remote. She grabbed it up and pressed "on". The large flat screen TV before her sprang to life with light. She decided to watch some basketball until she slowly drifted to sleep. . .

 **A/N I'm sorry but I just couldn't get much out of this chapter. That is all :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is an idea from TheCratoonist294, I don't know what dimension so I chose the one I like, here you go. ENJOY :D**

Boom, I'm gone.

Lincoln was sitting in his room when a loud crash came from his sister Lisa's room. There was always something going on in there, but it xssxwx××never sounded that violent. As he listened, he could hear the wind howling from her room. There was something going on that shouldn't. He then got up off his bed and went to his door. He exited his room and moved to Lisa's. He took a deep breath and awaited to what was beyond the door. As the door creaked then opened, the howling grew ina dwzqzzzqqd volume.

"Don't come in, I'm telling you, don't come into my quarters!"

"Come on Lisa, it can't be that bad. Can it?"

Lincoln blissfully opened the door, not heeding his sisters warning. He looked on in amazement. Before him was a portal, like in his dream, but this time it was real. He tried to step back but the portal started to drag him in. He tried to grab onto whatever he could. Nothing worked. He flew into the portal, disappearing completely.

In almost no time at all, he found himself outside, of his house. That's not right. He flew through the portal, he should be somewhere else. The boy stood to his feet. He then took accoutrements of his surroundings. Unlike his home, this place was a mess. There were toys scattered left and right. It might as well be called the sea of toys. Lincoln began to walk up the path when he heard a voice coming from inside. It sounded feminine.

"Okay, I'll be back at 4:30 Luke. Then we can rehearse 'Quick Run' okay.."

"Fine, but you better have the fingerings down." Said a more manly voice.

"I will, I will. Oh, Loki, what do you need from the store?"

"Oh, I need a new charger for my I-Pod. Levi used it for another experiment."said another voice

Lincoln listened in, only for the door to open. He quickly hid somewhere simple, somewhere stealthy. Somewhere like a rose bush with a lot of needles. He watched as a young girl, around his age, exited the home. She had snow white hair and wore an orange blouse and a purple skirt. She looked like him and walked like him. He didn't know it yet, she was him.

In an act of pain, Lincoln leapt out of the bush and started to pull large thorns out of his arms and legs.

"Darn rose bushes! When I get back, I really need to dig these up."

He then quickly realised his mistake. Looking up he saw the girl looking him over. Before she could recignize who he was, he ran for it. In the blink of and eye, he was over the cursed bushes and into a mad dash. The girl took quick note of this action, and quickly ran after the Loud boy. The sad thing about running away from yourself, is that you both run at the same speed. This is going to take a while.

 **A/N I had so much fun writing this, it's becoming a story, but with a before chapter. Beginning chapter will be deleted. Be ready :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **ANOUNCEMENT: I am going to take a break from the loud house fanfictions for a while. If you are wanting to continue reading my writing, go to the cartoon called Voltron: Legendary** **Defender. The reason for this change is that as I started to watch the show, it seemed very interesting and I got a few ideas I want to start before I go back to The Loud House. The first story I'm going to start there is going to be called A Fight For Life. I will be back to the Loud House fanfics soon, just let me get some ideas out. This period of time will last for maybe a few months, I don't know. I promise I'll be back. Have Fun :D**


End file.
